Bonds
by lovehinata29
Summary: She figured her high school life would not be bad if not great with her four new friends. Only if she had an idea of the forthcoming events, Emily would have never thought so. AU. High school setting.
1. Prologue

Emily looked up at the huge building before her. 'This is a school?' she thought incredulously. She dropped her gaze and looked around, two more buildings surrounding the one in front of her. Searching for a friendly face so she could ask directions to the office, her eyes landed on a cheerful looking Asian girl. She decided to go ask her.

"Um…hello?" she said. If it were possible the smile on her face brightened more, "Well Hello there, I am guessing you're a new student. I am too! Nice to meet you, I'm Mia!" Emily couldn't help but smile at her….. "Yes, I'm new here and my name's Emily. Nice to meet you too!" "I'm guessing you're looking for the office, right? I'm heading that way, let's go!" said Mia, taking Emily's hand and dragging her into the huge building.

Emily did not question how Mia guessed she was a new student, she simply let her lead her. She looked at the students around her. They all seemed so rich and…. haughty too. Each of them seemed to exude raw confidence and power. She unconsciously lowered her gaze. She didn't think she would fit in here. At all. The thought depressed her a little, not because she thrived on attention. Far from it actually, she shied away from any kind of attention… But having a few friends would be nice. Especially now, especially here…

"We're here!" exclaimed Mia, grinning. Emily jumped a little in surprise and a small smile made it's way onto her face. 'Maybe it won't be so bad here' she thought.

As Mia and Emily came out of the office with their curriculum, Mia bumped into someone and fell down. Emily helped her up and turned to the person who crashed into Mia. She had to raise her head to make eye-contact. Her breath hitched and gaped a little as she looked at the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. They seemed to _shine_!

"Uhm….Hey, I'm sorry. You okay?" asked the guy with the gorgeous green eyes, looking at Mia. Emily, blushed and then turned to Mia, concern lacing her voice as she asked, "Yeah, are you okay?" Smiling Mia said, "Of course! No need to apologise." Green Eyes smiled (which made Emily's knees go weak) at Mia and made his way into the office.

As soon as he was out of sight, Mia turned to Emily and spoke, "Someone has a crush, huh?" To her credit, Emily did not blush (a lot) and replied, "What are you talking about?" Mia giggled at her and said, "Whatever you say! Although I have to admit, he's pretty hot!" Emily couldn't help but nod at that making Mia giggle more. Emily wanted to hit her head somewhere.

* * *

Emily waved to Mia as she went to her own class. Sighing a little, she opened the door to her advanced chemistry classroom. She chose to sit somewhere in the middle. She looked around the classroom. Seated at the very front were two boys who looked as if their hands were stuck to the book. Then there were two girls who blabbering on about something Emily could care less about. After them she was seated in the middle and there were two benches behind her. On her left side, al the benches were empty. With nothing to do, she took out this book she was dying to read and opened it. After all there were 10 minutes left for class.

She heard the chair beside her move as she flipped a page. She turned to see Mr. Gorgeous green eyes again! She offered him a smile which he returned. Emily, trying very hard not to faint from sensory overload as she saw his smile, said, "Hello, I'm Emily!" "Name's Mike." Said . Emily inwardly repeated the name over and over again. Just then the door opened in walked a man with a Chemistry textbook.

"Good Morning class, I'm Professor Ji. I'll be your professor for this year. Now get comfortable with your partners for you will be partnered together for the rest of the term." Emily wanted to go hug him. When did she turn so lucky?

* * *

Her next two classes went well and Emily's self doubt slowly started to ebb away. Mike was in her second class too which was World History and he decided to sit next to her again! Turns out Mike was asked to join this school because of his excellence in soccer. Emily made a mental note to attend all his games in the future. They chatted away the whole hour(or more like Emily talking away Mike's ear as he made appropriate sounds at the right times) as their teacher failed to make an appearance. Her third class reunited Emily with Mia and her friend from the last two classes, Kevin. Emily found Kevin very pleasant to talk to. And funny. And smart.

* * *

At lunch, Emily, Kevin, Mia and to Emily's shock Mike sat together. She had thought with her incessant chattering, she had scared him away for at least the next two years. Kevin and Mike were from the same middle school apparently. Suddenly Mia stood up and started shouting, waving her arms like crazy "Over here! Jayden!" Emily turned to look at the person Mia was shouting at. She saw a tall guy coming their way. Mia jumped at him which made both of them fall.

"I missed you!" said Mia. This made the Jayden guy smirk,"We met yesterday, Mia." Mia stoop up, then extended her hand to help up Jayden. He sat down at the table glancing at Kevin, Mike and her. "Guys, this is Jayden. My best friend." announced Mia. Emily swore she saw a hurt look pass over Jayden's face for the teensiest second. Was something going on here? "Jayden, this is Mike, Kevin and Emily."Mia continued, pointing at each one of them. Jayden nodded towards them and turned back to Mia. Kevin and Mike went back to discussing to whatever they were discussing about before Jayden made his appearance. Feeling left out, Emily started pushing around the food on her plate.

"So, Mia tells me you're new to this city?" Emily looked up to see Jayden's questioning gaze. "Yes." She answered. "Oh, I didn't know that! Funny how you didn't mention that to me when you were rambling in history." Asked Mike. Emily blushed, "I guessed it slipped my mind." Mike laughed at this, making Emily blush an even darker shade of red. Mia giggled and Emily glared at her.

Emily stared at her Math homework and sighed. Who gives Homework on the first day, damn it? Her thoughts wandered to lunch today and she felt the warmth spreading throughout her body as she remembered Mike and her friends… She didn't know why but she felt as if she had gained true friends today. She figured her high school life would not be bad if not great with her four new friends. If only she had an idea of the forthcoming events, Emily would have hit her head somewhere for thinking so.

* * *

**A/N- **This is my first attempt at PRS fanfiction. This chapter may seem brief and hurried but this is just a prologue of sorts. And I have to mention that this is in a high school setting, making it totally AU. This was a request from my Best friend. Pairings may change except Jemily... This is not a fic where Jayden and Emily fall in love at first sight... Their relationship will grow slowly. Although it may not seem like a Jemily fic in the begining, it is so. Their pairing is set in stone, you can make requests about other Pairings though... Also excuse my english. Correct me if I'm wrong, I'm relatively new to this fandom.

Reviews are greatly appreciated... :)


	2. Complicated

Emily was in the cafeteria with her best friends. Kevin just finished telling some joke and the group burst out laughing. Emily tried to ignore the way Mike looked at Mia as she threw back her head and laughed. Really she tried. But she couldn't. At all. Her hand tightened around the fork she was holding. She couldn't take it anymore.

She got up and at the questioning glances sent her way, she said, "I need to use the restroom."

Mike looked at her and smiled. "Come back soon, babe."

* * *

Her heart clenched a little but she smiled back at him. She tried to ignore the knowing look Jayden idiot sent her way. She walked away from them. What was his problem? He didn't know anything about her, damnit! He didn't know how badly her heart ached when Mike acted like she didn't exist whenever Mia was around. He didn't know how much of a bitch she felt like when she went out of her to avoid meeting Mia alone. He didn't know how she hated when Mike flirted with her, leading her on. He didn't know how hard she tried to suppress her feelings towards Mike because she couldn't handle getting hurt again and again. He knew _nothing_! She entered and empty classroom and locked the door behind her as the tears fell.

* * *

Kevin loved his friends. Very much. But out of all them, he loved Emily the most. She just brought out the brotherly instinct in him. He couldn't stand seeing her getting hurt. And he was protective of her. Very protective. So he was very glad to help her with her guy problems. Meaning he took care of the guys who kept asking her out. But there was one problem he couldn't help her with. The problem was Mike. He could see the love and the naked adoration in her eyes whenever she looked at Mike. He could also see the raw hurt in her eyes when Mike looked the same way at Mia. And he couldn't take care(beat the crap out) of Mike the same way as he did to others. Because 1. Emily will not be happy. 2. Mike was a friend. The situation irked Kevin. Very much. He needed to do something.

* * *

Mike entered the advanced chemistry classroom and made his way to where Emily was seated.

"Hey, Em! You didn't come back to the cafeteria." It was a question.

"Oh… I was not feeling well, so went to the nurse." She offered him with a weak smile. She couldn't very well to him that she spent her entire lunch break crying over him.

"What's wrong? Fever?" He asked, raising his hand to touch her forehead.

She flinched and said, "No. Just feeling a bit tired."

Mike frowned, "Jayden pushing you too much again?"

"No, I practiced too hard yesterday. Wanted to do good on the first day back." she lied.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Em." Said Mike, genuine concern in his gorgeous green eyes.

Emily just nodded, unable to say anything. Why did have to be so nice to her? And caring too. She couldn't let go off her feelings if he continued being this way. The professor entered the classroom stopping Emily to indulge in more depressing thoughts.

* * *

"Jay, you'll do this, right?" asked Mia.

Jayden refused to look at her. Why was she asking him this? Because she was too guilty to face Emily herself? Embarrassed that she returned Mike's feelings even though she knew Emily liked him first and made no secret of it. How can he take care of Emily? How? He could relate to her situation, yes. But he was socially awkward….. He didn't know what to say to people to make them feel better.

"Why me?" he decided to ask.

"Because you're my bestfriend." She answered.

That was it, wasn't it? He was only that to her, wasn't he? Nothing more. Sometimes he wanted to just confess that he fucking loved her. That he wanted to be more than friends. That he burned with jealousy whenever she spoke about Mike. That he felt sick to his stomach when Mia stared at Mike as if he was the only one in the room.

"You will, right?" she asked again.

"Ok." He replied, when did he ever say no to her?

Mia smiled and like always he couldn't help but smile back at her.

* * *

Jayden opened the door to the Kendo club's practice room to see someone already there. It was Emily. She was practicing the basic kendo moves. She ignored him. He thought nothing of it and went to the locker room to get changed.

"Fight me." Said Emily as soon as he stepped out.

He rose an eyebrow at her. She never asked him to fight her. Deciding it was better not to question her, he nodded.

He was not going to underestimate her. She was the vice-captain for a reason. Each stood their ground and waited for the other to attack. After a while, Emily lost her patience and attacked. Jayden easily blocked her, and rose his shinai to attack but was forced to dodge when Emily attacked again. She relentlessly attacked while Jayden barely blocked them.

Jayden's shinai fell to the ground after a particularly vicious attack from Emily.

"You're not taking this seriously."She said.

"Maybe you're taking this way too seriously, Emily." Jayden said as he picked his shinai up.

Emily glared at him and charged at him as if to again. Jayden didn't move a muscle. Emily's shinai stopped a hair-breadth away from Jayden's head.

"You don't know." She said.

With that she went to the girl's locker room and came out in her regular clothes. She walked out and Jayden didn't stop her.

* * *

Jayden got on her nerves like no one ever did before. She couldn't believe she lost her cool like that. She needed to clear her head. She wanted to talk to Mia. But what would she say? That she hated how Mike loved her. That she was jealous of her. That she knew Mia returned Mike's feelings and resented her for that. That she resented herself that she couldn't accept all this. She sighed and looked up at the blue blue sky. Looking at the sky made her feel a little at peace.

She sighed and wondered when things got so complicated.

* * *

**A/N- **Well there is the first chapter. Before you ask, there was a timeskip and now the five of them are in their senior year. There will be flashbacks and stuff if you want them.

More importantly, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. They made me flail in happiness!

Thank you awesome reviewers!

And also sorry for the that line break blunder in the first chapter and the typos too... Was in a rush to post the chapter and was also feeling too lazy to go through it all...hehe...

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
